1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document disposal management system, a document disposal management device, a document disposal management method and a recoding medium storing a document disposal management program.
2. Related Art
It is a common practice in system environment, for example, established in offices or the like by network connection among client PCs, printers, multifunctional devices, and document management servers, to hold and manage operation history of various operations including printing of electronic documents on a recording medium (paper), scanning and copying of documents printed on paper, and transfer of documents for the purpose of enhancing the security of the documents.
Nowadays, in particular, from the viewpoint of information security focusing on the e-document bill and ISO15489, there has arisen a demand for an even higher level of history management on when and who performed what operation to which document.
Document operations managed in such document operation history management naturally includes disposal of documents.